The present invention relates to the production of progesterone receptor modulators.
The purification of progesterone receptor (PR) modulators can be achieved by recrystallization using organic solvents. However, since many PR modulators have poor solubilities in organic solvents, recrystallization requires large volumes of the organic solvents to dissolve the PR modulators, thus making the purification less economical.
What is needed in the art are alternate methods for purifying progesterone receptor modulators.